This invention relates generally to voltage suppression, and specifically to voltage suppressors for lightning-induced transients and other fast, high-power pulses. In particular, the invention concerns a robust transient voltage suppression system capable of high reliability operation for aircraft engine mounted electronics, avionics systems, and other mission-critical electronics applications.
Lightning suppression and related transient voltage control techniques are important to a wide range of electronics applications, including power transmission, telecommunications and transportation. In avionics and related aviation systems, voltage transients pose particular challenges due to the unique environmental exposure conditions, and the relatively serious potential consequences of transient-induced failure modes.